The Girl in the Pink Sweater
by OMG Theo James
Summary: Its been awhile since Aspen has actually had the time of her life, but that doesn't last long when Oliver Willams moves into the empty house next door. Aspen watches Oliver's every move by the mini balcony at her window. She feels as if that Oliver has some secrets he would care to share with her. So Aspen sets off on a journey trying learn more about the boy.


Chapter One

Sugary goodness fills my mouth as I scoop a spoonful of Lucky Charms into my mouth once again. Okay I so know what you're going to say next about my habit on eating Lucky Charms. "That I'm way too old to be eating a childish food. And it will ruin my IQ." But I don't listen to what people tell me, I just have a thing with Lucky Charms. And I have ever since the death of my parents.

I watch as my cat brushes against the cat tree (my grandma got him) on the living room. Her grey tail catches my eye as she sits down licking her paw, perched ontop. I forgot how cute she was whenever she climbs that thing. I giggle but it comes out muffled since my mouth is still full of colored marshmallows. I sip from my mug of hot steaming coffee once I swallow. The liquid burns my throat since it just came out of the Coffee Pot.

Sweet Tea (which is what I named my cat) lays down still perched up high, and watches me as I scoop my last bit into my mouth. My cat seems to be stalking me. My friends tell me that I have the weiredest pet out of the group. Although a dog that humps you're leg every six minutes seems to mw the weirdest not a cat watching you eat. Suddenly I hear a muffled laughing come from the kitchen. My grandma glares at me as I walk in the kitchen holding my dishes.

"Oh, Aspen. My dear how do you feel?" I walk over to the sink and dump my dishes in. I turn around on my heel and give her a look. "Fine. Why?" I ask confused at the question my grandma just threw at me. My grandma places a hand on her hip and hangs up the phone. The end goes dead as the person on the other end has hung up. "You seemed a bit shaken up last night. Is something wrong?" Her voice is just inches away from piercing my ears.

I bend down to pick up Sweet Tea and cradle her in my arms. "No." I reply stroking Sweet Tea's fur behind her ears. " Nothing's wrong with me." I say hesitant. My grandma of course doesn't believe me. She runs a hand through my hair and tugs at her shawl. "You don't have a fever or anything." She replied taking her hand off my forehead. "Why would I?" She chuckles to herself and runs another hand through my hair.

"You went a little crazy last night I figured one of you're friends had started Peer Pressure with you." I pull away. I know what she means by Peer Pressure. "You think I was drunk?!" I ask shouting. She places her delicate hands on my chest. "No. No Aspen that's not what I said." I laugh. "That's what you were going at!" I reply trying not to shout but that's what I did. Sweet Tea jumps down from my arms and lands with a Thunk on the tile flooring.

"Aspen, I'm not going at anything. I'm just trying to protect you." She says in her sweet voice. "Protect me from what?" My voice is starting to rise again. Not a good sign."Just the dangers of the world." My grandma tugs at her shawl again. I'm starting to get furious. "I'm going to my room." I reply and grab Sweet Tea as I stomp up the stairs and to my room. I slam the door with anger. My grandma will never understand me. It's not my fault I can see ghosts it was just a gift I was born with. But my grandma has to take it out on everyone. Trying to protect me so I can't help lost souls of the underworld.

It was my mom who told me everything I needed to know about seeing ghosts. My dad would sometimes train me in hard ways that no of you could understand. Before she died my mother gave me an Aries charm. My birth Zodiac sign. She tied it on a piece of string and told me to always wear it when I am sensing a ghost near by. I promised to her that I would. And I always would. I flumbed with the bracelet on my wrists and walked over to my dresser.

I found a scrunchy and used to pull my auburn red hair into a messy bun. I tugged with the sleeves of my pink sweater and pulled my pants up. My sweater was a favorite piece of clothing that my mother loved to wear whenever she was stressed or she just simple wanted to relax. She gave me all her sweaters and long sleeve shirts from Areo and American Eagle before she died.

This sweater is so old and worn down that you could barely see the pink, my grandma had to add more dye to it last fall. I fumbled in my drawer for a pair of my pink leg warmers that match my sweater. I slip my brown slip on boots so that the leg warmers show. I slip on a belt through the loops on my super skinny jeans so they don't fall down when I try to walk. I grab my phone and slip into my canvas schoolbag.

I grab my Hollister jacket and stick inside the canvas bag just in time to hear my phone ring. I dig around through my bag and press Talk on the screen. My friends voice booms through my dimmly lit room. "Aspen I'm on my way are you ready?" It takes me only minutes to notice that the voice on my phone is friend Poppy Alder. "Never been ready." Poppy laughs. "Alright i'll be there in about maybe fifteen minutes." "Sounds great." I reply and hang up the phone and place it back inside my bag.

I grab a couple dollars out of my wallet and stick them in side the pocket of my bag. I shut my bedroom door and hurry downstairs but instead running into the door I run into my grandma. Almost Perfect. I think to myself. She notices me with my bag and my hand as I reach to twist the knob. "Aspen. And just where do you think you're going?" I twist the knob and step outside something I haven't done for awhile.

"Going to hang out." I say walking over to the mailbox to check the mail. "Where?" Dear lord does my grandma always have to be this protective? Yes she does. She always does and I hate it. Every bit of it. "Poppy's." She takes a step down from the porch and holds onto the two tassels of her shawl. "Not in this disgrace." She moves her finger up and down as she points to me.

I heave a sigh as I grab the mail out of the wooden mailbox. Good Lord was she getting more annoying by the minute. "What do you mean 'this disgrace'?" I make dramatic hand movements with my hands as I finish my question. "Don't get smart with me Aspen." She points a finger in my direction. "I'm not getting smart with you. I'm getting the mail then meeting Poppy at her house. That's all." I finish my sentence then walk back up to the porch to hand her the daily mail. "Just more advertisements." My grandma complains. I sigh and sit on the porch swing, Breathing in the last few scents of summer and fall.


End file.
